Born to make you Happy
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: Chloe thinks about what it would be like to be Clark's girlfriend and not have him be distracted by Lana Lang all the time. This fic is a rewritten version of Vortex and Tempest and is based on the seasons 1 and 2.Oneshot. Review please.


Born to make you Happy.  
written by: Angel2008-2009 known as Glassangels2008 category: Clark and Chloe shipper one shot story Episode: A rewritten version of Vortex and Tempest. Between seasons 1& 2 Summary: Chloe thinks back on the great times she shared with Clark and daydreams at what might have been. So I thought it would be neat to do a little story of what it would be like for them to be a couple and without having Lana around to distract Clark.

Chloe Sullivan stared at the computer screen before her and viewed the pictures of her and Clark's prom. They had looked so good together, and were extremely happy. Chloe had been so excited to have a date for the prom. Unlike Lana, Chloe didn't go on alot of dates because most of the guys she was into was drooling over Lana Lang.

Chloe didn't have anything personal over Lana Lang. She didn't hate the girl. In fact, Lana was a nice girl despite of how popular she was and did everything to make Chloe feel welcomed and wanted. But secretly, deep down, Chloe was jealous of Lana. Lana Lang was miss popular, had guys crawling all over her even Clark Kent who couldn't see how great of a girl she was without having Lana totally blinding him and thinking other girls didn't exist. Staring at the pictures of the School dance, Chloe sighed she couldn't make up her mind on whether or not to delete the pictures. Her and Clark wouldn't ever be an item since he was always off to rescue Lana. Chloe started to daydream as she looked at the pictures wondering what it would be like to be the girl of Clark Kent's dreams. Chloe gazed at the pictures and went back to two days ago where it had all began.

Chloe was going to her first prom ever with Clark Kent. The guy she had been crushing over all year. Clark had even rented a limo to take them to dinner afterwards. She arrived at the Kent Farm in her pink dress she had picked out few days ago.

Clark came out with a smile on his face carrying her corsage. "Hey you", said Chloe as she came up to him "You excited about the dance?"

Clark smiled at her and put the corsage on her arm. "Of course now that I have a date for a dance with a pretty girl". he flirted.

Chloe playfully smacked him "Hey now! You don't have to get all flirty just because I'm wearing a dress. Looks like its going to storm". said Chloe as they looked around outside. Neither one had paid attention to the weather that afternoon or the weather watchings or warnings.

"Yeah I know. Lets go show mom and dad your dress then we better get going before it gets rough", said Clark and he took her hand and led her to inside. Chloe smiled and followed him in looking forward to seeing his parents.

Mr Kent and Mrs Kent were inside getting ready to start supper. Martha saw Chloe and gushed over her gown "Chloe, you look fantastic!" she said reaching for a nearby camera. "We have to take a picture of you and Clark!"

Both Clark and Chloe smiled at the camera. Martha looked at the picture "The picture looks great, thanks!" turns out, she had a digital camera.

"Be careful, there's a storm coming", said Jonathan Kent. "We will Dad and Mom See you later!" shouted Clark as he escorted Chloe to his truck.

They drove to the dance in one piece just as the wind kicked up and it began to thunder and lighten. They rushed inside. The dance was set up beautifully and they got their prom pictures made. Then Clark got them some punch. "Great party huh" Clark asked as they got in.

"Yeah, but they could at least have more food", said Chloe not liking the selection they had.

"We're going out to Supper afterwards", Clark pointed out. They both went to the dance floor sharing a couple dances. Clark leans towards her and started to kiss her. Chloe kissed back her heart pounding a mile a minute.

Soon an announcement disturbed their brief but memorable kiss "Smallville High we are pleased that everyone could make it. But something has occured. There has been a Tornado warning issued in Smallville, and three twisters have been spotted, so we need everyone to take cover immediately! We need everyone to stay in the Hallways of the School."

Chloe groaned what a way to ruin a perfect moment! Clark took her hand "Come on, if we do as they say, we should be safe. Chloe, I need to go check on my parents". said Clark getting worried.

Chloe looked at him no way was he leaving her! "Clark, don't go! Its not safe outside, and plus, if your parents know about the weather, I'm

sure they will be okay".

Clark listened to her Chloe was right. The two went into the Hallway like everyone else and put a book over their heads.

Disaster struck outside the three tornadoes destroyed several buildings, flew school buses into the air , and destroyed

even student cars. Windows in the inside school got broken and some of the roof came off. Students panicked and screamed.

Chloe screamed as well frightened at what she saw. Clark held her as he looked at the twisters. They weren't very big

so they shouldn't last long.

The storm lasted no longer than thirty minutes. SOon everything calmed down, and the principal made an announcement."Ok

looks like the storm is finally over. I hate to say it but due to the storm, the prom has been canceled. You may call

family members to come and get you".

Clark did just that to call his mom and dad since his truck was totalled. Together they rode to the farm.

The twisters had touched down on the farm as well ripping through some trees and through the field. THe house remained

untouched though but had some broken windows. The Kents were allright and relieved to see Chloe and Clark.

Later that night Chloe and Clark sat at the table and talked. Clark noticed a cut on Chloe's forehead because of the flying

debris. "YOur cut Chloe lets take care of that".

Chloe smiled "Clark I'll be okay, you don't have to". Clark insisted "But I want to". then he cleaned her cut. "I know

the prom was cancelled, but there's no reason why we can't still go eat out and then I have a surprise afterwards".

"A surprise? YOur a man of surprises Clark Kent", said Chloe chuckling.

They went out to eat pizza of course since there wasn't alot of restaurants in Smallville. Then Clark drove Chloe

to the Talon. "Now, I have to blindfold you", he said getting out a blue towel.

"Blindfold me?" asked Chloe.

"Trust me, you can't see the surprise til we get inside." Clark blindfolded her and lead her inside.

they walked inside and he took the blindfold off "Surprise", he said and Chloe gasped in surprise. He had candles

lit everywhere, the chairs and tables had been cleared to make a dance floor. And a female singer stood onstage with

a band. She was singing Britney Spears "BOrn to make you Happy" song.

Chloe was touched as Clark grabbed her hand "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Thought you'd never ask", said Chloe smiling and took it. They danced and shared a kiss.

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts just as Clark entered the room of the torch. "Chloe? Make I speak with you?"

Chloe looked at him "Ah, yeah sure just wait a minute". Chloe clicked save on her computer and the screen went blank.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I left you standing alone at the dance the other day", Clark started.

Chloe smiled "That's okay, I know you had to save Lana".

The end! 


End file.
